sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Conniverse
Conniverse (also known as Jam Buds and Stonnie, and previously also known as Stevonnie) is the shipping of Steven and Connie. Hints * As described by Garnet in the reference book "Guide to the Crystal Gems", Stevonnie is a perfect, spontaneous fusion of love. * When Steven first sees Connie by the beach, in the episode "Bubble Buddies", he is shown to be extremely nervous to go talk to her, proving he wants to make a good first impression. ** In the same episode, he reveals he saved her bracelet for her. * In the episode "Lion 2: The Movie", Connie and Steven plan on going to the theater to watch a movie. ** In the same episode, when Connie burns herself, Steven offers her a drink to cool the burn. ** To add, they both hang out with each other, despite Connie, by her own admission "having a less interesting life", showing that they like each other despite their differences. * In the episode "An Indirect Kiss", Steven and Connie are shown hanging out. ** In the same episode, she also drinks out of the same juice as he does, despite her being an implied "germaphobe", showing she is comfortable with Steven. ** To add, Connie leaned closer, attempting to kiss Steven, until she complains of a headache. * In the episode "Mirror Gem", Steven and Connie are ecstatic to learn they can hang out, showing they enjoy being together. ** In the second part of this episode, "Ocean Gem", Connie is eager to join Steven on his quest, despite being a very hesitant person, showing she would do anything for Steven. ** To add, Connie helps him in the battle, proving the point above. *In the episode "Fusion Cuisine", Connie and Steven are hanging out at his house watching TV, showing she and him enjoy each other's company. ** In the same episode, Connie and Steven are willing to risk their entire life and well-being to be together without the repercussions of their caregivers, showing that they'd go to great lengths to be together. ** To add, they hug at the end after finding out they can still hang out. * In the episode "Alone Together", Connie is quite comfortable dancing with Steven, despite her insecurities. * In the episode "Winter Forecast", Connie and Steven are upset since Connie has to leave. ** In the end of said episode, Connie came downstairs to sit next to Steven. * In "Sworn to the Sword", Connie says that she will fight for him. * In "Sworn to the Sword", Connie protects Steven from the seagulls coming to eat his jam. * In "Sworn to the Sword", Connie and Steven declare that they will fight together. * In "Sworn to the Sword", Connie says that she must be there to protect Steven. Steven replies by saying he will protect her. * In "Sworn to the Sword", when Holo-Pearl asks, "Do you wish to engage in combat?", Steven subconsciously bubbles himself and Connie, showing he subconsciously wants to protect Connie. He later blushes realizing his mistake, and de-summons the bubble. * In the episode "Nightmare Hospital", Steven and Connie hold hands because they feel safer that way. * In the episode "Nightmare Hospital", Steven tells the gem monster to "Keep your hands off MY Connie!" * In the episode "Steven's Birthday": ** Steven: When Connie grows up and becomes President, what is that gonna make me? First Boy?! *** This implies that he plans to marry her. ** Steven and Connie had a slow and somehow romantic dance. *** Garnet is the one behind it. ** Momentarily after their dance, Connie laid on Steven's chest, hence making both of them blush. Not to mention that heart-shaped cloud in the background. ** Connie: "I like you just the way you are!" * In the movie, they kiss.